451
by DaleJr.88
Summary: A new idea takes root in the head of Ron Stoppable and is not going to go away anytime soon. Thing is, Ron isn't too sure if he really does want it to go away; his thoughts are moving more towards philosophy then nacos, a rare occurrence in his case. However, when he begins to act on his new thoughts, not everyone is happy about it... Co-written with The Prime Writer. Canceled.
1. Chapter 1

**Hi there, this is DaleJr.88 here. Me and my co-writer, The Prime Writer, are bringing you are first Kim Possible co-write and story. As you should know we are big fans of the series and we love the characters. The series also is a favorite of mine, for I grew up watching Kim Possible. On a quick note, this story is partially based off of Ray Bradbury's "_Fahrenheit 451_" but this story will hardly have any book burnings, with the exception of a few throughout the story. Nor is the story set in the future. The setting of the story will be set around the time of So The Drama. There will be more to explain about in the author's note at the end of the chapter.**

**Also, the explanation of how the story got it's title will be explained in my auhtor's note at the end of this chapter.**

**Disclaimer: I do not Fahrenheit 451 by Ray Bradbury. Nor do I own Kim Possible and any of its characters. They are respectively owned by their owners.**

* * *

**Chapter 1**

**_"It was the best of times, it was the worst of times."_ -A Tale of Two Cities**

It was a very special pleasure to practice.

It was a special pleasure to being the mascot, to hear the crowds cheer for his routines while wearing the Mad Dog costume, with him being the pride of Middleton High School. With his signature Mad Dog move, and the use of banana cream with no clue of what was going to happen, he strode into a series of actions and moves. He wanted above all, despite some resistance, to put on a good show for the people, while the negative attitude died down and was replaced with cheerfulness. While the excitement went up in an awesome firework display, the people were amazed by the colors and sounds coming from a wonder of the school life.

Ron Stoppable grinned at the thought of putting on a good show.

He knew that when he arrived for practice the next day, he would have deal with people such as Bonnie Rockwaller and her cold-attitude along with her posse. But the flip side of that coin would be that he would be with his best friend Kim Possible. Sure Tara was one of the few that treated him fairly, but Ron is one to have know Kim for much longer than the entire cheersquad. Later on, when going to sleep, he would feel that reminder inside of his head, still gripped on tightly to the edges of his thoughts. It never went away, that thought of Kim, it never did went away, for as long as he remembered.

He put away his Mad Dog outfit, showered nicely, and then, whistling, walked across the gym and went out of the door. Ron walked away from the high school and along the pitch black street toward Bueno Nacho, where his favorite foods awaited him. Ron walked toward the corner, mainly thinking on what to get once he arrived at Bueno Nacho. For the last few nights, Ron had this uneasy feeling every time he got on this particular street. As if somebody was watching him from the shadows and was getting ready to strike its prey.

"Hey Ron."

Ron turned around at the sight and smiled. The sight he saw was of that of a boy the same age as him. He had brown hair and blue eyes. He and Ron had a common interest in playing video games, mainly the Zombie Mayhem series. Even though he was in a wheelchair, that didn't stop him from enjoying life with his best friend Ron Stoppable. And Ron knows that this person is his closest friend right behind Kim Possible.

"Hey Felix!"

"How is everything going for you?"

"Everything is going good Felix."

"Good to know, it sure has been a while since we have hanged out."

"I know," said Ron. He was really glad to come across a friend that was just like him. Sure Kim was a great friend and all, except Ron knew that every once in a while that he needed to take a break from his closest friend from Pre-K and be with a friend that had the same interests as he did. Ron also remembered the time that when he first became friends with Felix Renton, that Kim got jealous over him for spending a lot of time with Felix. But Kim was very greatful toward Felix when he was able to help her and Ron stop Motor Ed. Since then, Ron could find the same amount of time to hang out with his two best friends. And without causing Kim to be jealous, for she slowly accepted Felix as her friend also.

"What are you doing?"

"Nothing much Felix, except heading over to Buneo Nacho to get a bite to eat."

"Mind if I join you? We could catch up on what's been going on lately in for lives."

"Sure thing Felix, lets go!"

* * *

Buneo Nacho was as tasty for as long as Ron could remember. He could remember all of the times that Ned was there, ready at any given notice to take any order for his favorite customer. He remembered all of the good memories of this particular restaurant, especially the time that he created the very first naco. Ron then remembered the memory in which his food invention actually made a rich kid. He also remembered that for a short amount of time, that other's liked him due to him being rich. Even though he lost that when he lost all of his money, Ron was still thankful for the friends and family that he had after all was over. For Ron, he just mainly smiled at those flashbacks and memories that were currently dancing in his mind.

"What are you doing?" asked Felix, snapping Ron out of his dancing thoughts.

"Just thinking of all of the great memories that I have had in this place."

"I know what you mean eh, I also have that feeling from time to time. It usually depends on where I am at and what time of the day it is."

Ron then decided to change the subject, not that he didn't want to change the topic so soon. He had to remind himself that soon he and Felix would be going to their homes, and would be getting ready for the following day. He also knew that it would be a good amount of time before he would be able to speak to Felix again. For helping your best friend save the world, and practicing annual routines for his role as mascot sure took a lot of time. But there was also the time that was needed to do homework, study, and, in Ron's case, to get ready to visit his local Jewish temple. Ron knew very well that one of his main parts of his life was to observe the Law and the customs of his religion. In between all of that, Ron knew very well that he hardly got a chance to hang out with a close friend, and he was not about to let any chances be wasted.

"So Felix, how have things been for you, have you been playing a new version of Zombie Mayhem?" asked Ron.

"Yes I have, the latest version is a lot of fun to be playing, you should come over to my place one day and play it with me."

"I would love to."

"Where is Rufus at Ron? Normally, he would be with you, along with stuffing himself with nachos and cheese. I miss the little guy, hope he's doing alright."

"He's fine, just a little stomach bug that's all. If you are also wondering where Kim is, she is at her place working on Mr. Bakin's homework. Man, I don't understand what is his deal with giving more homework. I mean can you see where I am going?"

"I can see on what you mean, for I have had multiple situations like that happen before," said Felix, "it usually is hard to figure out why stuff like that happens." It was then that Felix chose to bring a topic to life, with Felix feeling nervous on the inside. For he didn't know on what was about to happen.

"Hey Ron, can I ask you a question?"

"Sure."

"Do you ever take the time to read books?"**{1}**

As soon as Ron heard that question, he began to laugh. "Are you serious, me taking the time to read books? That's a good one there Felix!" laughed Ron. But as soon as Ron looked up at Felix, he saw that his facial expression showed that he was being serious. He could also see a look in his eye that showed that it actually took Felix a lot of courage to ask Ron that particular question. Ron's laughter started to slowly die down, until eventually it was replaced with the feeling of reality.

"Your serious on that question are you?"

"Yep, I am. I don't know why, but I am."

"Why do you ask Felix?"

"Well, I read this small part of a book that I am reading in my English class. When I read that part, it got me to thinking about my best friend."

"Really?" asked Ron, who was very surprised.

"Yea, if you want me to, I can read that part to you, if you like."

"Sure, be my guess Felix."

Felix reached down and got a book out of his backpack. He then opened the book and searched for a particular part of the book until he eventually found it. After clearing his throat, he began reading the part of the book to Ron.

_"...'There you have it, Montag. It didn't come from the Government down. There was no dictum, no declaration, no censorship, to start with, no! Technology, mass exploitation, and minority pressure carried the trick, thank God. Today, thanks to them, you can stay happy all the time, you are allowed to read comics, the good old confessions, or trade journals.'_

_'Yes, but what about the firemen, then?' asked Montag._

_'Ah.' Beatty leaned forward in the faint mist of smoke from his pipe. 'What more easily explained and natural? With school turning out more runners, jumpers, racers, tinkerers, grabbers, snatchers, fliers, and swimmers instead of examiners, critics, knowers, and imaginative creators, the word 'intellectual,' of course, became the swear word it deserved to be. You always dread the unfamiliar. Surely you remember the boy in your own school class who was exceptionally 'bright,' did most of the reciting and answering while the others sat like so many leaden idols, hating him. And wasn't it this bright boy you selected for beatings and tortures after hours? Of course it was. We must be all be alike. Not everyone born free and equal, as the Constitution says, but everyone **made** equal. Each man the image of every other; then all are happy, for there are no mountains to make them cower, to judge themselves against. So! A book is a loaded gun in the house next door. Burn it. Take the shot from the weapon. Breach man's mind. Who know who might be the target of the well? Read man? Me? I won't stomach them for a minute. And so when houses were finally fireproofed completely, all over the world (you were correct in your assumption the other night) there was no longer need of firemen for the old purposes. They were given the new job, as custodians of our peace of mind, the focus of our understandable and rightful dread of being inferior; official censors, judges, and executors. That's you Montag, and that's me.'_

_The door to the parlor opened and Mildred stood there looking in at them, looking at Beatty and then at Montag. Behind her the walls of the room were flooded with green and yellow and orange fireworks sizzling and bursting to some music composed almost completely of trap drums, tom-toms, and mouth moved and she was saying something but the sound covered it._

_Beatty knocked his pipe into the palm of his pink hand, studied the ashes as if they were a symbol to be diagnosed and searched for meaning._

_'You must understand that our civilization is so vast that we can't have our minorities upset and stirred. Ask yourself, What do we want in this country, above all? People want to be happy, isn't that right? Haven't you heard it all your life? I want to be happy, people say. Well, aren't they? Don't we keep them moving, don't we give them fun? That's all we live for, isn't it? For pleasure, for titillation? And you must admit our culture provides plenty of these.'_

_'Yes.'_

_Montag could lip read what Mildred was saying in the doorway. He tried not to look at her mouth, because then Beatty might turn and read what was there, too._

_'Colored people don't like **Little Black Sambo**. Burn it. White people don't feel good about **Uncle Tom's Cabin**. Burn it. Someone's written a book on tobacco and cancer of the lungs? The cigarette people are weeping? Burn the book. Serenity, Montag. Peace, Montag. Take your fight outside. Better yet, into the incinerator. Funerals are unhappy and pagan? Eliminate them, too. Five minutes after a person is dead he's on his way to the Big Flue, the Incinerators serviced by helicopters all over the country. Ten minutes after death a man's a speck of black dust. Let's not quibble over individuals with memoriams. Forget them. Burn them all, burn everything. Fire is bright and fire is clean.'_

_The fireworks died in the parlour behind Mildred. She had stopped talking at the same time; a miraculous coincidence. Montag held his breath."_**{2}**

Felix then stop reading and slowly closed the book. As soon as he closed the book, Ron immediately began to ask questions.

"Okay, I have several questions. One, what is the name of this book? Two, what is this book about? And three, how does this relate to me?"

"If you want to know, the name of the book is _Fahrenheit 451_ by Ray Bradbury. That is the book that I am reading in my Engilsh class as a reading assignment."

"I see. But Felix, what is the book all about? I wonder why the book seems so special to read?" asked Ron.

Felix took the book and turned it over onto it's back side. Then he began to read what the back said.

_"Guy Montag is a fireman. His job is to destroy the most illegal of commodities, the printed book, along with the houses in which they are hidden. Montag never questions the destruction and ruin his actions produce, returning each day to his bland life and wife, Mildred, who spends all day with her television 'family.' But when he meets an eccentric young neighbor, Clarisse, who introduces him to a past where people didn't live in fear and to a present where one sees the world through the ideas in books instead of the mindless chatter of television, Montag begins to questions everything he has ever known."_

Ron just sat there as if he was lost. All that Felix had read to him was spinning all around his brain. He looked like that he was just going to faint from all of this. After a minute or two of silence, he finally moved his lips to respond. "Okay please tell me why what you have read relates to me and my Felix. For I am very confused as of this moment and I have no idea how to respond to what you have said." In reality, Ron was curious to see what Felix had to say next, for he was secretly very interested on what he had heard.

"Okay Ron, here's is my explanation. Well, you know on how you constantly practice being the mascot, eh?" Ron just nodded his head, unable to speak. "Before you ask any questions, let me put it in simple terms for you. There is you, the mascot, and the cheersquad. I if remember correctly, they are mainly made of Kim, Bonnie, Hope, Tara, Jessica, Liz, Crystal, and Marcella. Is that correct?"

"That is correct Felix."

"Anyway, you might think of me as weird but I have came up with a thought. What if they were to start reading books after they finished practice? What if they just quit wasting time finding gossip for them to spread around, with Kim being the main exception so far, and read? What if they cut back on spending time with their gadgets and other junk that the majority of them do? But that's not all of it. For me, it would be nice if all of the sports jocks were to stop and read a book instead of acting like a jackass. Perhaps then, they would be seeing the errors of their ways and perhaps start reading to learn the truths of this world, along with taking the time to think, INSTEAD OF JUMPING TO CONCLUSIONS AS SOON AS THEY SEE AN EVENT RIGHT BEFORE THEIR EYES AND MAKING FUN OF ME!"

Ron nearly jumped out of his hide when he hear Felix go on his rant. This was the first time that Ron had ever seen Felix get mad. He knew that something was up but he wanted to know why. With a brave heart, Ron made his move.

"You okay Felix?"

"No, I am not."

"Want to talk about it?"

Felix was silent for a moment. Ron waited for him to speak up but nothing was spoken. Eventually, after what seemed an eternity for Ron, Felix made a movement. He reached into his pocket and pulled out a piece of paper. Once he unfolded the paper, Felix started to paper what was written on it.

_"Romans 13:1-7:_

_Everyone must submit himself to the governing authorities, for there is no authority except that which God has established. The authorities that exist have been established by God. Consequently, he who rebels against the authority is rebelling against what God has instituted, and those who do so will bring judgment on themselves. For rulers hold no terror for those who do right, but for those who do wrong. Do you want to be free from fear of the one in authority? Then do what is right and he will commend you. For he is God's servant to do you good. But if you do wrong, be afraid, for he does not bear the sword for nothing. He is God's servant, an agent of wrath to bring punishment on the wrongdoer. Therefore, it is necessary to submit to the authorities, not only because of possible punishment but also because of conscience. This is also why you pay taxes, for the authorities are God's servants, who give their full time to governing. Give everyone what you owe him: If you owe taxes, pay taxes; if revenue, then revenue; if respect, then respect; if honor, then honor."_**{3}**

"What?"

"Ron, today some kids made fun of me and it hurtled my feelings. I started to cry afterwords because of what happened. But then, this girl named Zita came up to me and asked what was wrong? I told her what had happened and she talked to me about it. She told me not to let it get to me and I should not worry about it. Before she left, she wrote what is one this piece of paper and gave it to me and told me to read it throughout the day and that's what I have been doing."

"I am sorry on what you went through Felix, nobody should have to go through being bullied. Belive me, I am one who belives that all people should be treated with respect. By the way though, what was the name of that girl who talked to you?"

"Zita. Zita Flores."

"I know her, the Ron-Man used to date Zita when I was a Sophmore. But things never really worked out between us. But the two of us did agree on remaing just friends."

"That's nice to know Ron, I am already starting to feel better Ron thank you," said Felix.

"Welcome. But I got to know, where did Zita get that quote from Felix?"

"She said on how it came from a book called The Holy Bible. Have you ever read it Ron?"**{4}**

"Nope, I have never read it. Even if I wanted to, that would probally interfere with my Jewish faith."

With that, Ron and Felix began to change to the subject to video games. It was as if nothing had happened within the last 30 minutes and that everything was normal for the two boys. For the next hour, Ron and Felix talked, ate, laughed, joked around, and did normal stuff that teenage boys would do. Eventually, it was time for Felix to head on home to be with his mother. For Felix still had to get ready for a new day that was coming up and he knew that his mother would be worried about him.

"Bye Ron, see you again in the future, when ever I have the chance."

"See you around my wing-man, take care of yourself and say to your mon for me."

"Will do."

And with that, Felix left Buneo Nacho and started on home.

* * *

Ron arrived at the place where he lived. He entered the house only to find it filled with quietness. For Ron, quietness was the one thing he grew use to from the many nights that his parents had to work late. Even though Ron loved his parents, he sometimes wished that he would be noticed and that his parents would tell him about upcoming events instead of waiting until the day of the event. After reaching the top of the stairs, Ron opeaned his bedroom door and greeted Rufus.

"Hey Rufus, how was your day buddy?"

"Okay," the naked mole-rat squeaked.

"Sorry you had to stay home, but you know the doctor's orders."

"Yea," said Rufus.

A little while later, Ron was laying in his bed, thinking about what had went on earlier at Buneo Nacho between him Felix, and the talk of books.

_"Happy! Of all the nonsense, of course__ I'm happy. What does Felix think? I'm not?" _thought Ron. His eyes were staring up at the roof and he suddenly started to remember a year ago, when he and Felix had met an old man at his home and they had talked... Ron quickly shook his head away from that memory.

Ron moved his eyes to a wall and imagined that Kim was there. She was beautiful in memory: attractive in fact. Her face was as round and beautiful as a clock that was within a dark room during the middle of the night. A clock that would glow with clarity that a darkened night was passing by fast; with the dawn of a new beautiful day with a beautiful sun approaching. Her beautiful green eyes that shined like emeralds in the sky. Her red hair was more beautiful than the red in the sky when the stars miss the sun every morning.

With a huge smile on his face, Ron's thought of Kim never left his mind as the nature of sleeping finally got the best of him and his eyes closed for the night.

* * *

**Well there you have it, the first chapter of 451. Now you all might be wondering on how I got the name of the story eh? Here is my story.**

**You see, I was doing an English Paper for my English III teacher and I had to read a text. The text that I chose to read was "Common Sense" by Thomas Paine. I read the text and it was a great text to read. But while reading the text, I actually got an idea for a story. My original idea was to have Ron read Common Sense to Bonnie and telling her that the food chain does not matter. At the same time, I was reading "Fahrenheit 451" by Ray Bradbury. Soon, the idea came to base my story partly off of "Fahrenheit 451" and include some lines of "Common Sense" throughout the story. And then I decided to include the value of reading and books into my story idea. But when I talked to The Prime Writer, my co-writer for the story, he suggested 451 as the title of the story. And that's how 451 came to be. I also put some footnotes in the chapter and they each have an explanation on how it relates on is going on in this story.**

**{1} Felix asking Ron to read books does make him slightly OOC. But I had to do so in order for it to fit into the plot of the story. On a quick note, Felix mentioning reading books to Ron will be happening a couple of times throughout the story.**

**{2} The scene Felix read to Ron from "Fahrenheit 451" is where Montag is at home, sick from what had happened the night before. Prior to the scene, Captain Beatty arrived at Montag's house and was having a small talk with Montag. Meanwhile, Mildread, Montag's wife, is trying to move the pillow Montag is laying on. She eventually feels a book that is under the pillow, which is reveled later on to be a copy of the Bible, she tries to say something about the book but Montag shuts her up. After that Captain Beatty, who believes Montag has a book, decides to give Montag a lecture over books.**

**{3} The part where Felix reads Romans 13:1-7, which came from the New Testement, is not going to be the only part of a book that is going to be read throughout the story. Along with the Old and New Testament, I am also going to be including parts of writings from Thomas Paine, Ray Bradbury, Charles Dickens, William Shakespeare, Mark Twain, Leo Tolstoy, Issac Newton, Galileo, Jane Austen, Jonathan Edwards, Emily Dickinson, and numerous well known authors. Who knows, all of these writings might be playing a big role in this story.**

**{4} This won't be the last mention of the New Testament in this story. The New Testament is going to be mentioned a few times through this story(Along with the Old Testament.) I ask that whoever reads this story to be respectable about my choice of book.**

**Until the next chapter of 451, this is DaleJr.88 and The Prime Writer saying to read, favor, alert, and spread the word on this story. We hope that who ever reads this story will have a great day. **

**Constructive Criticism and suggestions for ideas for this story are welcomed.**


	2. Chapter 2

**Me and The Prime Writer have another chapter of 451 ready. We would like to thank all of the authors who have read and reviewed this awesome story. The two of us are very thankful for this. There is also an author's note at the end of this chapter that will explain a lot on why Bonnie is the way she is in this chapter and the way she is going to be in the story. There will also be an explanation over a small scene that happened back in chapter one. Now without any further delay, here is the second chapter of 451.**

**Note: There are two scenes from _Fahrenheit 451_ and one Bible verse shown in this chapter. In regards to these texts, you all have been warned. I also want to go on ahead and say that Felix is probably a bit OOC in this chapter. In order to understand why he is acting the** **way**** he is, you're going to have to read the text to probably answer any questions that might in your head right now. **

**Also, this chapter is a long chapter.**

**Disclaimer: The Prime Writer and I do not own Disney's Kim Possible nor Ray Bradbury's Fahrenheit 451. They are owned by their respected owners.**

**Constructive Criticism is appreciated.**

* * *

**Chapter 2**

**"Society in every state is a blessing, but government even in its best state is but a necessary evil; in its worst state an intolerable one; for when we suffer, or are exposed to the same miseries by a government, which we might expect in a country without government, our calamity is heightened by reflecting that we furnish the means by which we suffer." - Common Sense**

The High School Social Hierarchy, aka The Food Chain. One of the most terrible systems ever created for students. It is the unfortunate system which kids yesterday, today, and tomorrow have to deal with. It's the exact same system that you, your parents, and your grandparents had to deal with during your high school days. For some kids, the system is one of terror and it's a hellish nightmare to go through. For others, it's a great system to gain popularity and to be at the top of the pyramid where you can rule over everybody during their time in high school.

This was certainly the case for Middleton High's very own Queen Bee: Bonnie Rockwaller. For you see, Bonnie had always had a big desire to be at the top of the food chain and to stay there. That was most definitely the case her Sophomore Year. It all started out for Bonnie during her lunch hour when she saved a seat for Amelia Anderson, the popular senior snob, almost every day. It was during that time that Amelia took a liking to Bonnie and believed that she had a lot of potential to be a high-ranking student on the food chain.

At first, Bonnie was an average mean girl who wasn't mean as much as she should have been. But in time, Amelia turned her into a rude, snobby, heartless, punk-ass teenager who looked down on other people that were below her, although part of that was due to Lonnie and Connie, her two older sisters, being hard on her.

After Amelia left high school for college, Bonnie instantly proclaimed herself the school's new Queen Bee and dared anyone to challenge her. Whenever someone tried, she used her posse and the rumor mill to her advantage in order to silence then. She also used gossip, blackmail, bullying, bribing jocks, cheating, etc. to keep her place on the food chain. She started dating Brick Flagg around that time and it was considered a status symbol for her. Even though Bonnie and Brick were on and off in terms of their relationship, Bonnie always made sure to get back with him to keep her status intact.

Outside of Brick, Bonnie had her own personal posse that mainly consisted of the cheer squad - Tara, Hope, Marcella, Jessica, Liz, and Crystal. Tara and Hope were Bonnie's right and left hands respectively, while the other members were just followers. Together, they were among the highest ranked within the high school society.**{1}**

With all of that, Bonnie declared that she would be superior to all of the other students of Middleton High. With that in the palm of her hand, Bonnie's heart hardened even more and she climbed all the way to the top of the food chain. It was that same heart that led Bonnie to having her own personal nerds do her homework. It was that same heart that led Bonnie to avoid hard work, becoming a sloth who hardly did nothing except using her cell phone to keep in touch with the latest gossip. The only exception was that she was somewhat of a hard worker when it came to cheer practice, where she would do routine after routine in order to be ready for the day she was once again made team captain, and to keep her slim body the way it was.

It was also her body that Bonnie used to her advantage. Bonnie knew that several athletes were attracted to her beautiful body and would do anything to see it. With that as an advantage, Bonnie often used forms of lust to get the attention of jocks. Once she had them trapped, Bonnie would tell them to beat up students that were "losers" and to hush them up, so Bonnie would not be threatened by any means. If they were successful in helping Bonnie out, she would then reward them. The reward for the jock was, during the times Bonnie and Brick were not dating, a one-night stand, courtesy of Bonnie. Afterwards, Bonnie always made sure that what she and a jock did never got out into public. To make sure that was enforced and to keep Brick, Bonnie would once again use blackmail in order to keep things hush-hush.

The result of all this was that Bonnie had a very complex system that she managed, in order to keep the truth of what she did quiet. For Bonnie, she just loved the game that she was playing. The only threat to her game of fun was her long time rival: Kimberly Ann Possible.

Bonnie and Kim's rivalry went back as far their days in Kindergarten, but didn't really kick off until 8th grade. It was during that time that Kim tried out for the cheer-leading team. After Kim made the team, their rivalry went to a whole new level. In high school, they usually had a daily argument, with words rather than actions, about who should be in charge. However, there were times that Bonnie had the upper hand over Kim. One of those times was when Ron Stoppable tried out to become mascot. Despite Bonnie's all-out offensive, in terms of peer pressure, Kim was able to get the squad to give Ron a chance.

For Bonnie, she just about despised Ron Stoppable as much as she did Kim. She considered Ron to be an absolute loser that was not worthy to even look at. Her hatred for him went back as far as Kindergarten. It was from those days that the usage of cruel names came into play. Bonnie called Ron more cruel names than a sailor on the high seas. Some of the names were so cruel, they would probably have made Shego's swearing seem child-like. An example would be when Ron tried for mascot. She was totally against it, even going as far as starting a petition to get him booted out, but he still made the squad, much to her disgust. Bonnie's disdain for him really stepped up when Ron had millions of dollars under his wing and reminded her of all the times she had been horrible to him.

It was after Ron had lost his millions that Bonnie started being more verbally abusive. If people thought that things were bad before Ron got rich, they became a lot more worse. She increased her usage of jocks to beat him up, she called him names that were extremely bad, she was judgemental about his lifestyle, and she even despised his presence. Nonetheless, Ron Stoppable still remained that same way he was.

Overall, Bonnie considered it humiliating to be a "second fiddle" to any student for any reason. She considered the student body, mainly the outcasts, to be the "second fiddle" to her rule as Queen Bee. Regardless of anything else Bonnie thought, she believed that nothing could come between her and her rule of the student body as long as she kept a grip on everything that went on. Bonnie also believed, with her posse, that things were going to stay the way she wanted.**{2}**

But Bonnie Rockwaller and her posse had no idea that all of that was about to change.

* * *

It was Tuesday, only the second day of the school week. A girl with long, wavy red hair and beautiful green eyes walked down the hallway to her first class of the day. For Kim Possible, this day was just like any other school day. They usually consisted of her friend Ron arriving at her house for breakfast and the two of them walking to school together, grabbing their textbooks, and making sure to get to class before Mr. Barkin gave them detention. Some days this was easy to accomplish, but other days the problems seemed to come their way.

"You! Losers! Stop right now!"

The icy voice of Bonnie Rockwaller echoed like a banshee through the hallways of Middleton High. It was loud enough to make students stop and stare at what was going on. Sighing, Ron and Kim just ignored her and continued on to their first class. They were accustomed to Bonnie's attitude and usually just blew it off like yesterday's news.

"Dammit! I told you losers to stop! I order you to stop right now!"

With that, Ron stopped and turned to face the frosty glare of Bonnie Rockwaller, a look in her eyes that could turn people to ice.

"What do you want, Bon-Bon? Do you have something to say or do you merely wish to rant, eh?"

"Damn right I have something to say! You are such a loser to be around, let alone look at! You're just a rug for me to wipe my feet on!"

"Stop calling Ron names, _Bonnie!_" Kim said, her voice dripping with as much venom as she could express.

"Well, well, well, if it ain't Little Miss Perfect coming to the rescue of her loser boyfriend! Got nobody else to date or is this charity work for loser of the week?"

Kim looked like that she was about ready to unleash sixteen different martial styles on Bonnie and make her eat her words. Feeling the tension, Ron quickly sprang into action to avoid any unwanted violence that could land the three of them in detention together.

"Amp down, KP. Now is not the time to deal with Bon-Bon and her attitude. She's just in her normal bad mood, that's all. Just remember that she's trying to make herself look better than she really is at other people's expense."

"Whatever, losers!" Bonnie replied, her voice colder than the deepest part of the Antarctic. She threw them one last icy glare before storming off with her posse to attend to her own morning business, leaving Kim and Ron in her wake.

Kim stared after Bonnie in exasperation before continuing onto class with Ron, all the while mumbling under her breath about the things she wanted to do to Bonnie. Ron knew what was happening and decided to help cool down the situation before things got any worse for his best friend and their primary antagonist.

"KP, I know you're mad as hell right now, but you got to cool off before this gets the best of you. Do you want your day to start off this way and by the end of it, you get suspended for fighting? I know that you have a grudge against her, but you can't let that get to you. You got to keep on fighting it. Can you understand what I'm saying, Kim?"

"Yeah, I get it, Ron. It's just that Bonnie just drives me crazy with that attitude of hers. And honestly, I wish just once I could make her eat her words, and then maybe she wouldn't be so bitchy all the time. I also wish I could kick her off the squad and stop her from being so awful all the time. Of course, that could cause problems with the squad, since they for some reason consider her to be a major asset to the team."

"I hear you, KP. Let's just agree to work on toning down this problem that you and I always seem to be a part of."

Kim just nodded her head and continued with Ron toward their class. While walking, Kim thought back to all of the times she and Bonnie have had problems with each other. Kim wondered if there was a way for Bonnie to get off her back for good. She was also thinking ways to get Bonnie's head out of her ass and kick it all the way to Florida, for the weather was nice this time of the year and it was shark season. But even with all that going on, Kim also thought of Ron.

She knew that she and Ron had been friends ever since pre-K. She also knew that the two of them had been through good times and bad times. Kim was aware that deep down, a good percentage of the student body had hopes that the two of them would hook up together. At first Kim thought that it was ridiculous for her to be dating Ron, of all people. She knew that he was considered an outcast and he acted a lot different than most people their age did. But after the Middleton Days Fair, she had this feeling inside of her that she couldn't describe. Every time she thought of Ron, that feeling would always rise up within her.

Maybe, maybe Kim did have feelings for Ron. Maybe she considered Ron to be more than a friend. Maybe she might be falling for him and Ron didn't realize it. Maybe there would a chance of all that at Prom. Just maybe...

Kim shook the thoughts from her head just as she and Ron arrived at their first class of the day.

* * *

At lunchtime, Ron got his tray of what looked like to be food and looked for Kim, but she was nowhere in sight. Realizing that she most likely had a club meeting, he went to find his other friend to sit with. Sure enough, Ron spotted Felix at an open table that and decided to join him.

"What up, wheel-man?"

"Hey Ron, not having lunch with Kim today?"

"Well, you know as well as I do, Felix, that KP has a lot of clubs she's part of. Chances are that she's in a club meeting?"

"And you're not concerned that she's skipping out on you sometimes?"

"No way, man! I know Kim enough to trust her when she's not at lunch with me. I know she's pretty busy during the school day. Who am I to come between that? I mean, sure, I drop everything to help her out, but that's just what friends do for other friends. They drop everything to help a friend that's in need of a hand and I am the kind of guy who will do that for my friends."

"No, I get it. Sorry if I asked that question, that was stupid of me. I'm just not having a great day, that's all."

"What happened?"

"Well Ron, I hardly got any sleep last night, because I was thinking back over that conversation we had. I realized that I was just having a bad day and I was talking way out-of-character. Can you forgive me?"

"No big. I know you were having a bad day, and you were not okay. I totally understand, it's cool."

"Thanks Ron. That makes me feel better."

"Like I said, it's no big. So, excited about a night of Zombie Mayhem tonight?"

"About that, I'm going to have to reschedule for another night."

"Are you Bon-diggity serious?"

"Yeah, dead serious. I have a ton of English over Ray Bradbury and I have to do part of my work from _Fahrenheit 451_ this week. Let me read you the part I'm on, that way you can understand what I have to do." At that, Felix took out his copy of _Fahrenheit 451_and opened it up to the assigned area. With a deep breath, he began to read to Ron.

_"I don't know. We have everything we need to be happy, but we aren't happy. Something's missing. I looked around. The only thing I positively **knew** was gone was the books I'd burned in ten or twelve years. So I thought books might help."_

_"You're a hopeless romantic," said Faber. "It would be funny if it were not serious. It's not books you need, it's some of the things that once were in books. The same things **could** be in the 'parlor families' today. The same infinite detail and awareness could be projected through the radios and televisors, but are not. No, no, it's not books at all you're looking for! Take it where you can find it, in old photograph records, old motion pictures, and in old friends; look for it in nature and look for it in yourself. Books were only one type of receptacle where we stored a lot of things we were afraid we might forget. There is nothing magical in them at all. The magic is only in what books say, how they stitched the patches of the universe together into one garment for us. Of course you couldn't know this, of course you still can't understand what I mean when I say all this. You are intuitively right, that's what counts. Three things are missing._

_"Number one: Do you know why books such as this are so important? Because they have quality. And what does the word quality mean? To me it means texture. This book has **pores**. It has features. This book can go under the microscope. You'd find life under the glass, streaming past in infinite profusion. The more pores, the more truthfully recorded details of life per square inch you can get on a sheet of paper, the more 'literary' you are. That's **my** definition, anyway. **Telling detail**. **Fresh** detail. The good writers touch life often. The mediocre ones run a quick hand over her. The bad ones rape her and leave her for the flies._

_"So now do you see why books are hated and feared? They show the pores in the face of life. The comfortable people want only wax moon faces, poreless, hairless, expressionless. We are living in a time when flowers are trying to live on other flowers, instead of growing on good rain and black loam. Even fireworks, for all their prettiness, come from the chemistry of the earth. Yet somehow we think we can grow, feeding on flowers and fireworks, without completing the cycle back to reality. Do you know the legend of Hercules and Antaeus, the giant wrestler, whose strength was incredible so long as he stood firmly on the earth. But when he was held, rootless, in mid-air, by Hercules, he perished easily. If there isn't something in that legend for us today, in this city, in our time, then I am completely insane. Well, there we have the first thing I said we needed. Quality, texture of information."_

_"And the second?"_

_"Leisure."_

_"Oh, but we've plenty of off-hours."_

_"Off-hours, yes. But time to think? If you're not driving a hundred miles an hour, at a clip where you can't think of anything else but the danger, then you're playing some game or sitting in some room where you can't argue with the four-wall televisor. Why? The televisor is 'real.' It is immediate, it has dimension. It tells you what to think and blasts it in. It **must** be, right. It **seems** so right. It rushes you on so quickly to its own conclusions your mind hasn't time to protest, 'What nonsense!'"_

_"Only the 'family' is 'people.'"_

_"I beg your pardon?"_

_"My wife says books aren't 'real.'"_

_"Thank God for that. You can shut them, say, 'Hold on a moment.' You play God to it. But who has ever torn himself from the claw that encloses you when you drop a seed in a TV parlor? It grows you any shape it wishes! It is an environment as real as the world. It **becomes** and **is** the truth. Books can be beaten down with reason. But with all my knowledge and skepticism, I have never been able to argue with a one-hundred-piece symphony orchestra, full color, three dimensions, and I being in and part of those incredible parlors. As you see, my parlor is nothing but four plaster walls. And here." He held out two small rubber plugs. "For my ears when I ride the subway jets."_

_"Denham's Dentifrice; they toil not, neither do they spin," said Montag, eyes shut. "Where do we go from here? Would books help us?"_

_"Only if the third necessary thing could be given us. Number one, as I said, quality of information. Number two: leisure to digest it. And number three: the right to carry out actions based on what we learn from the interaction of the first two. And I hardly think a very old man and a fireman turned sour could **do** much this late in the game..."_

_"I can **get** books."_

_"You're running a risk."_

_"That's the good part of dying; when you've nothing to lose, you run any risk you want."_

_"There, you've said an interesting thing," laughed Faber, "without having read it!"_

_"Are things like **that** in books? But it came off the top of my mind!"_

_"All the better. You didn't fancy it up for me or anyone, even yourself."_

_Montag leaned forward. "This afternoon I thought that if it turned out that books **were** worth while, we might get a press and print some extra copies-"_

_"We?"_

_"You and I."_

_"Oh no!" Faber sat up._

_"But let me tell you my plan-"_

_"If you insist on telling me, I must ask you to leave."_

_"But aren't **you** interested?"_

_"Not if you start talking the sort of talk that might get me burnt for my trouble. The only way I could **possibly** listen to you would be if somehow the fireman structure itself could be burnt. Now if you suggest that we print extra books and arrange to have them hidden in firemen's houses all over the country, so that seeds of suspicion would be sown among these arsonists, bravo, I'd say!"_

_"Plant the books, turn in an alarm, and see the firemen's houses burn, is that what you mean?"_

_Faber raised his brows and looked at Montag as if he were seeing a new man. "I was joking."_

_"If you thought it would be a plan worth trying, I'd have to take your word it would help."_

_"You can't guarantee things like that! After all, when we **had** all the books we needed, we still insisted on finding the highest cliff to jump off. But we **do** need a breather. We **do** need knowledge. And perhaps in a thousand years we might pick smaller cliffs to jump off. The books are to remind us what asses and fools we are. They're Caesar's praetorian guard, whispering as the parade roars down the avenue, 'Remember, Caesar, thou art mortal.' Most of us can't rush around, talking to everyone, know all the cities of the world, we haven't time, money, or that many friends. The things you're looking for, Montag, are in the world, but the only way the average chap will ever see ninety-nine percent of them is in a book. Don't ask for guarantees. And don't look to be saved in any **one** thing, person, machine, or library. Do your own bit of saving, and if you drown, at least die knowing you were headed for shore."_**{3}**

Felix stopped his reading and closed the book back up. Ron sat there, not knowing what to say. He was very surprised to learn all that Faber had said in regards to books and the value of books. Ron never knew that books had that many qualities, qualities that make books stand out from other objects. It also made him think that maybe...

"Ron!"

Ron instantly shot up to the voice of Felix.

"What?"

"Was you listening to what I was saying?"

"Nope, I was actually daydreaming about Nacos," he lied, not wanting to let this new curiosity out into the open.

Felix just shook his head slightly at his friend's antics.

"Ron, I was trying to say that all of this will probably take me a few days to do and that is why I have to postpone our usual Zombie Mayhem game night."

Ron now understood what Felix was saying but he couldn't but help that he had something else up his sleeve. It was like that Felix had something on his chest and was putting it aside to talk about silly matters such as his homework. Ron decided to get to the bottom of things and fix what was bothering with Felix.

"Alright Felix, what is going on here?"

"What do you mean?"

"I mean you have this look on your face that I hardly have seen, so I know that something's up."

"It's nothing my foot! Now I know something is up and I want to know what it is!"

Sighing, Felix gave in to Ron's demand. He knew that Ron was a good friend but could stubborn at times.

"Alright, alright, alright, just follow me to the library."

With those words said, Ron fearfully followed Felix out of the cafeteria and down the hallway to their awaiting destination.

* * *

A library is often a great place to find a book that you need or to do research for a project or two. It's also a place to where huge stores of books are arranged and kept for the public use. A library usually has books for just about any genre you can think of. Along with the variety of books, libraries usually have computers that can be of good use. For Middleton High's very own library, this was definitely the case.

It's library was one of the biggest high school libraries within the state of Colorado. The library's shelves were filled with tens of thousands of books that ranged from the words of Thomas Paine, Aristotle, Charles Dickens, and Margret Mitchell, to religious texts such as the Torah, Bible, and Tanakh. It had any genre that ranged from science-fiction to autobiography. Basically within a way, it was a jewel of valuable intelligent knowledge that was available throughout most of the school year to the student body. A jewel that a good percentage of students never used thanks to one mean, old, and scary woman.

That woman is best known as Miss Hatchet, the schools librarian. Nicknamed "Iron Maiden Hatchet" by the many feared students of Middelton High, the librarian lives up to her nickname. For students such as Bonnie Rockwaller, although she won't admit it, they're afraid of this lady. Miss Hatchet is known for her strict behavior in regards to her library and to her books. Some students have admitted that her attitude is scary enough to keep them away from the high school library.

Miss Hatchet's behavior was very well known throughout Middleton High. She ruled the library with an iron fist. She despises frisky action, hates social interaction, does not allow lolly gagging, and is a nightmare to some students. All of that has led to some students to believe that she was a former Communist, who still has the ideals of the Communist Party within her and that is what makes her so feared.

A fine example of her strict behavior would be the time that she placed Kim Possible through proverbial grinder duty due to her thinking that Kim had finally lost a book. During Kim's time suffering her punishment, while Ron was trying to find the book that he unknowingly lost, it was pure hell for the teen hero. She had to go through hundreds of books and be the proverbial grinder to them while Miss Hatchet enjoyed her suffering. Kim knew that if she didn't do this hellish job, then she would be arrested for "stealing" school property. That alone would ruin her career as a hero fighter, so she had no choice but to do proverbial grinder duty.

After Ron returned the book, Kim was finally free from the boundaries of her punishment. However, she and Ron would have to save Miss Hatchet's butt a short while later, when she got involved with a spirt monkey book. After a couple of hours of battling spirit monkeys, they were able to restore peace to the library but not before Miss Hatchet would be sent to the hospital due to shock and the amount of injuries she sustained due to the spirit monkeys throwing and tossing objects at her.

Now a few weeks after the incident, that was still fresh on Ron's mind as he entered the library. Ron feared that he would be facing Miss Hatchet's rate the next time they ran into each other. He was pretty sure that she didn't forget what had happen to her and was probably looking for revenge. His fear continued to grow with every step as he and Felix got closer to the library. That of course didn't go unnoticed by Felix.

"Ron, what is up with you? You look like that the Boogeyman has scared you. What's wrong?"

"Oh let's say that I am fearing Iron Madien Hatchet's wrath after what has just recently happened to her library."

"The one event to where you got those two books confused?"

"Yep, that's the one."

"Oh come on Ron, I mean sure she can be scary as hell, but I'm actually not afraid of her."

"Easy for you to say, you have a robotic wheelchair that you can escape from at any moment while I only have my two feet to run on!"

"Still, you need to just relax and most the most of it Ron. I mean it's not like the world's coming to an end you know."

Felix did bring up a good point. Sighing, Ron said, "Alright, alright, alright. I'll go into the library for your sake. However, if Miss Hatchet appears then I am getting the hell out of there understood!"

"I got the message: If you see Miss Hatchet, then you are gone."

With that, the two of them entered the library, with unknown actions waiting for them.

* * *

**And that concludes the second chapter of 451. I apologize for not updating this story in so long, school got busy for me and I really did not have a lot of free time to work on this chapter. I must also thank only-looking for helping me out with the first half of the chapter. Before I move on, I have some things to explain.**

**{1}-The Middleton Cheerleaders are going to play an important role in the story. Their introduction to the story is either going to be in the next chapter or the chapter after that. That means you will get to see what Jessica, Hope, Liz, Crystal, and Marcella's character is going to be like.**

**{2}-Bonnie's idealolgy is also going to play a role in the story. Whenever I introduce it into the main light, her ideology is going to a big role in the story.**

**{3}-This is another scene in Fahrenheit 451. I. This scene, Faber is telling Montag the three things every person should have when it comes to knowledge. Afterwards, Montag gets the idea that he and Faber should plant books into firehouses and report them. Faber however, explains his case against the idea.**

**In the next chapter Ron will face one of his greatest fears and the Middleton Cheerleaders are introduced. ****Until the next chapter of 451, this is DaleJr.88 and The Prime Writer saying to read, favor, alert, and spread the word on this story. We hope that who ever reads this story will have a great day.**

**Constructive Criticism and suggestions for ideas for this story are welcomed.**


	3. Author's Note

**Hello everybody, this is DaleJr.88 with an important update on 451.**

**I'm sad to say that 451 is now offically cancelled. At first I had a deep passion and desire to make a great story that would have been somewhat like Ray Bradbury's Fahrenheit 451, with the very core idea on the importance of bokks and taking the time to read them. Also, it would be a story that could have shown the potential for Ron to grow into a person that would have more than basic knowledge of various subjects.**

**However, I lost interested in the story and the creativity died out. So I'm putting this story up for adoption if anybody is interested in writing their own version of 451, then you have my permission to do so. **

**I thank everybody who has read, followed, favored and reviewed this story.**

**From,**

**DaleJr.88**


End file.
